Was it really a Betrayal?
by Smiley664
Summary: UPDATED!! Chapter 6 NOW UP!!!Miranda and Lizzie both like Gordo but when Gordo chooses Miranda will Lizzie give him up?? (M/G story I was so tired of those L/G stories I decided to do something different!)
1. Default Chapter

This story takes place when Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda are all in their Junior year of High School  
Miranda and Lizzie are both cheerleader and Gordo belongs to a group of Skaterboarders.  
  
*Miranda*  
(Miranda is trying to do her Algebra Homework) "This is too hard"she thought. Her thoughts   
kept drifting back on Gordo no matter what she did. She was in love with him but she wanted  
to convince herself she didn't after all Lizzie also had a crush on him. "Maybe I can call him for   
some help!That way I can talk to him and at the same time get my homework done".  
"RINNNGGGG"  
"Hello??"Gordo asked.  
"Hi, Gordo it's Miranda I was wondering if you can help me with my Algebra homework"  
"Sure do you want me to go over to your house?"  
"Yeah, that would be great!!"  
"All right I'll be right over"  
  
*Gordo*  
(He was driving to Miranda's house)  
He was thinking of Miranda as he listened to "Hoobastank" on the radio. "I wish she would   
at least like me a small bit"  
He pulled in to Miranda's drive way and headed for the house.  
  
*Meanwhile at Lizzie's House*  
"Ahhhm, there's absolutely nothing to do in this house"she screamed. She had tried to call   
Miranda but the line was busy and when she tried to call Gordo nobody answered the phone.  
"It's like the whole world abandoned me!!" She decided she wasn't going to spend a   
Saturday at home so she got her car keys (she had a red mustang) and headed to Kates house  
lately both of them were really getting along.  
  
*Gordo and Miranda*  
Gordo rang the doorbell of Miranda's house. When Miranda opened the door Gordo was stunned  
he couldn't move a muscle what Miranda was wearing absolutely mesmerized him Miranda had on  
some tight blue jeans and a small tank top. (Miranda had changed to look pretty in front of Gordo).   
She invited Gordo in but Gordo was still in shock! When he recovered his senses he went inside  
and together they headed up to Miranda's room. The whole time Gordo didn't take his eyes away   
from Miranda.  
"Do you understand the problem?"  
"Yeah it a piece of cake I'll do it for you if you want"  
"Really??Thanks!!"  
(About half an hour had passed)  
Miranda was thinking about telling Gordo what she felt for him.  
"Gordo? I need to tell you something really important"  
"What is it??Is something wrong?"  
  
(Please review!!! I want to know what you think of the story so far!! I will still put up other chapters even if you guys don't review though.) 


	2. Did We Betraye Her?

Chapter 2  
  
"No, it's just that well I know Lizzie likes you and you probably know that too"  
"Yeah I've suspected it for a while but what does that have to do with anything?"  
"Well it's that I really don't what to betray my best friend or anything but I think well actually I'm   
sure that I totally fell for you"  
"WHAT???"  
"Look if you don't feel the same way it's all right I just wanted to get it all out of my system"  
"NO!! I do feel the same way I also felled for you but I thought you didn't like me"  
Both Gordo and Miranda were stunned to find out that they both had feelings for eachother and   
after a while of silence and of staring at eachother they started kissing at first soft but then they both  
pressed closer to eachother and without knowing or thinking about it one thing led to another and by the   
time they came to their senses they were both lying naked on Miranda's bed.  
"Oh My God!! I can't believe it I actually betrayed my best friend"Miranda thought she started crying   
softly she looked over at Gordo he also had a worried look on his face.  
"What are we going to do?"Miranda asked.  
"About what?"  
"About Lizzie if we tell her she'll be so mad"  
"I know but she's gonna find out sooner or later so it's better for us to tell her"  
"I guess you're right"  
At about eight they both left to Lizzie's house they were going to tell her the truth.  
(Lizzie, Miranda,and Gordo were watching a movie in Lizzie's room)  
"Well that was a good movie"  
"Yeah, it was"  
"Lizzie we have to tell you something"  
"What??"  
"Well this afternoon Miranda and I got together"  
"Hey, That's great" Lizzie replied but everyone could tell she was faking "You guys make a great couple"  
Miranda and Gordo looked at eachother and then replied "Thanks are you sure you're okay with this?"  
"Yeah, I'm great but you know it's getting late maybe you guys should go"  
"All right see you tomorrow"  
Lizzie walked Miranda and Gordo to the front door then she ran up to her room and started crying "If only I  
had said something to Gordo about my feelings maybe then I would be with him instead of Miranda"  
Eventually Lizzie cried herself to sleep but even in her dreams she couldn't stop thinking that   
she should be the one with Gordo.  
*At school the next morning*  
Lizzie was walking toward her locker when she see's Miranda and Gordo sharing a passionate kiss. As she   
stared at them she couldn't stop herself from being jealous. She decides it would be best if she forgets  
about what she just saw. Suddenly she bumps into Jake one of Gordo's skating friends.  
"Watch were you're going Mcguire"  
"Sorry"  
"Must be still thinking about Gordo and Miranda huh" he said with a smirk on his face.  
"huh?, how did you know about them??"  
"Who doesn't? the whole school knows about them after all it's not everyday you see a cheerleader going out  
with one of the *Skateboarders*"  
"Yeah I guess well I have to go"  
Jake walks off while she stands there wondering if Miranda and Gordo truly love eachother or if they're just going   
out to become popular.  
  
"I want everyone's report by Friday"  
The last period of the day had just finished and Lizzie and Miranda we're both heading toward the gym for   
cheerleading practice. Gordo comes up to them.  
"Hey guys!!"he greets them as he gives Miranda a peck on the cheek.  
"Hi!!"  
"I suppose you guys are heading to cheerleading practice"  
"Yeah what are you gonna do now??"  
"Oh, I have to go practice with the guys"  
"Like always"  
"I guess"  
Jake and the rest of the guys walk up to Gordo:  
"Coming Gordon?"  
"Yeah, I'll see you after school" he tells Miranda as he gives her a kiss.  
"Okay"  
"Bye"  
*Gordo and his friends are talking during practice*  
"So what's up with you and the cheerleader?"Jake asks Gordo.  
"Who??Miranda?"  
"No, Mary Poppins, of course Miranda"  
"I like her"  
"Are you serious?? I can't believe you!! A cheerleader! Well you have Mcguire totally drooling on you"  
"Nah, Lizzie's my friend i don't see her as someone to go out with"  
"I guess, Lizzie is sort of dorky now Miranda that's a different story I would even go out with her!"  
Gordo looks at Jake with a "stay away from her look"  
"Hey man, don't worry she's all yours" 


	3. The Plan

Chapter 3  
  
"Better be that way" Gordo replies before walking off.  
  
*Afterschool*  
Jake was looking for Lizzie she finally found her near the water fountain.  
"Lizzie I need to talk to you"  
"About what??"  
"Well I know for a fact that you like Gordo"  
"Yeah so??what's your point?"  
"Well I want Miranda and maybe together we can seperate them"  
"What?? No way Miranda's my friend and I would never betray her that way"  
"Hey she betrayed you going out with Gordo"  
"Not exactly and that's a different story"  
At that moment Miranda and Gordo pass by hugging.  
Lizzie realizes that her feeling for Gordo are stronger, she looks at Jake and says:  
"All right, I'll do it but you better not tell anyone"  
"I won't meet me at the Digital Bean today at six"  
"All right"  
Lizzie is left alone and she starts having second thought about the whole thing."i shouldn't do it Miranda's  
my friend but then again I love Gordo"In the end Lizzie still decides to do whatever she could to  
separate them.  
  
*At Gordo's house*  
Miranda and Gordo are on the couch making out with the T.V on Miranda stops to take a breath  
and asks Gordo:  
"Do you think it's right what were doing to Lizzie?"  
"Hey, I have feelings for you not for her and we should be happy"  
"I guess you're right"  
Gordo is about to kiss her when the doorbell rings.  
"Hold on, I'll be right back"  
Gordo is surprised when he finds Lizzie on his doorstep.  
"Hey Gordo can I come in??"  
"Actually I'm a little busy right now"  
"Doing what??"  
"Uhh..."  
"What's taking so ...." Miranda stops when she see's Lizzie.  
"Oh, Miranda's here maybe I should go"  
"Yeah I think that would be best" Gordo closes the door.  
*Outside*  
"i'm such a dork!! How stupid was I to come over of course Miranda was going to be there!! But soon  
enough it's goona be me in there instead of her".  
Lizzie drives to the digital bean. She goes inside and looks for Jake she finally spots him on a blue table.  
"What took you so long??"  
"i stopped by Gordo's"  
"And???"  
"Miranda was there"  
"Figures, What does she see in him anyways?"  
"Well, his cute, smart, funny,and.."  
"Enough already! Why would I want to know about Gordo? After all his a sinical asshole who stole  
Miranda"  
"You never told anyone that you liked her and besides you acted like a total ass to her"  
"Well duhh!! Because I liked her"  
"Anyways how are we gonna seperate them??"  
"I was thinking that we could set them up I could force Miranda to kiss me"  
"And? What would that do?"  
"Well, you could bring Gordo to the place where me and Miranda are so when I kiss her Gordo see's   
us and thinks she's cheating on him with me!!"  
"That's sort of mean"  
"That's the point it's suppose to break them up"  
Jake and Lizzie decide to take their plan into action the next day at school.  
  
"Gordo I need to talk to you"  
"About what?"  
"I can't say here let's go to the patio instead"  
Meanwhile..  
"So Miranda you rally like Gordo" Jake asks as he looks over to the patio entrance to see if Gordo was there.  
"Yeah, I do"  
At that moment Jake grabs Miranda and gives her a kiss, Miranda pulled back screaming and slapped him  
"DON"T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN"  
Gordo(and Lizzie) who had wached the whole thing got mad and ran up to where Miranda and Jake were  
standing:  
Gordo starts screaming "What's your problem?? Did you forget she's my girl?"  
"SO... I COULD KISS WHOMEVER I WANT"  
"DON"T EVER COME NEAR HER AGAIN" Gordo replies while he pushes Jake.  
Jake and Gordo start fighting, Lizzie runs over and pulls them apart.  
"STAY AWAY FROM HER" After saying that, Gordo and Miranda walk out together.  
  
"You're stupid plan didn't work Gordo saw Miranda slapping you"  
"Don't you think I know that FUCK!" Saying so Jake leaves with Lizzie following close behind.  
  
(This is all I've written so far! I'll try to write more soon!! Please review!) 


	4. Could She?

Jake was going hysterical throwing things around his room "AHHH, I hate you Gordo  
but don't worry your gonna pay for ever setting your eyes Miranda"  
  
*Meanwhile at Gordo's house*  
Gordo and Miranda were silently watching a movie on seperate ends of the coach  
but neither of them were paying it much attention.Finally Gordo broke the silence:  
"Why would Jake kiss you"  
"I don't know but I'm pretty sure he was trying to brak us up"  
"Yeah, but why did Lizzie seem like she knew?"  
"I don't think Lizzie is the type of person to do something like this, she's too nice"  
"Yeah, but still I get the feeling she's in on it as well"  
Miranda looked over at Gordo and leaned in:  
"Don't worry about it atleast Jake didn't get what he wanted" she whispered as she   
gave Gordo a soft kiss on the lips.  
"You're right" Gordo replied as he moved his face closer to hers...  
  
*At school the next morning*  
"JAKE!!"  
Jake turned around to see Mcguire walking towards him.  
"What"  
"We need to talk"  
"Yeah, Yeah meet me in the cafeteria during lunch" replied Jake as he walked away  
leaving Lizzie standing alone in the hall.  
(Lizzie thinking) "I wish Jake would atleast trie to talk to me it's like his just using  
me to get Miranda, it's always Miranda how I hate her but this time she won't get   
what she wants I'll make sure of that"  
  
*Later on that afternoon*  
"About time you got here Mcguire*  
"Well sorry but some of us have important things to do"  
"Whatever let's get down to bussness"  
Jake and Lizzie spend the whole lunch hour making a new plan to seperate Miranda   
and Gordo what they didn't notice was Gordo watching them from far away.  
(Gordo thinking) "What are you getting into Lizzie?"  
  
  
"MIRANDA"  
When Miranda turned around to see who was calling her she immediatly regretted it.  
"Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday I know I went too far kissing you and stuff but  
I couldn't help myself"  
"Look Jake, I don't like you and as you know I'm with Gordo and if you would leave me  
alone I would appreciate it"  
"But, how can you like Gordo?? How do you know he doesn't like Lizzie?"  
"I know he doesn't like her and I trust him so if you only came up to me to talk bad   
about Gordo then I should get going"  
"NO, wait I'm sorry listen I just wanted to apologize for yesterday do you forgive  
me?"  
"Yeah sure whatever"  
At that moment Gordo came up to them he gave Miranda a quick kiss on the lips and  
than looked towards Jake coldly.  
"Are you coming Miranda"  
"Yeah, look Jake I accept your apology but right now I can't be your friend. Let's  
go Gordo"  
Jake stared at Miranda as she and Gordo walked off.  
(Jake thinking)" Miranda looks hot today(she was wearing a mini-skirt with a tight  
lila shirt) and soon I'm gonna be the one kissing and caressing her. That ass hole   
won't have her for long"  
  
(What do you think of the story so far?? Well I already have the next chapter ready  
but I won't put it up until I get atleast 4 reviews. THANKS!!!) 


	5. It Worked!

*Lizzie*  
(To herself) " I guess I'll start my part of the plan now"  
"RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG"  
"Hello?" Miranda's voice could be heard through the other side of the phone.  
"Miranda??"  
"Lizzie? Hey!! How are you?"  
"I'm doing great thanks but I was calling you because well I'm worried about your   
relationship with Gordo"  
"What??"  
"What do you mean?"  
Well today at school he tried to make a move on me and well I don't think his being  
completely honest with you"  
"OMG I can't believe you why would you make up something like that?? You're   
suppose to be my friend and instead you're making up things about Gordo"  
"But I'm not making this up"  
"Yeah, I'm sure as far as I'm concern you're not my friend so don't ever talk to me   
again"  
(dial tone)  
"Oh. Miranda you know you're having doubts right now and soon you're doubts will   
come true even if they're not true"  
  
*At School The Next Morning*  
"Gordo" Lizzie asked as she approached Gordo who was by his locker.  
"Yeah"  
"Can we talk?"  
"About what??"  
"Well I know you're going out with Miranda and everything but"  
"Yeah??"  
Lizzie looked over his shoulder (Lizzie thinking) "Yes perfect timing Miranda is walking   
over here right now!!"  
"Well I" Lizzie whispered as she leaned in and kissed Gordo.  
Gordo pulled away "What the??"  
"HOW COULD YOU??" Miranda screamed at Gordo (everyone was staring at them).  
"What I didn't do anything!"  
"Right and I didn't see you kissing her"  
"But she kissed me"  
"You know what I don't care you two could fuck eachother for all I care because   
we're through" Miranda said as she walked away.  
"Miranda wait" Gordo tried to run after her but Lizzie stopped him.  
"Talk to her later she need's sone time to relax"  
"How could you?? You knew she was coming this way"  
"Gordo how could you say that?"  
"Save it Lizzie" Gordo hissed as he walked away looking for Miranda.  
Jake who had been watching the whole thing came over to Lizzie:  
"Great work McGuire I didn't think you had it in you"  
"What can I say?? So what do we do now??"  
"We?? nothing. Now I go with Miranda and make her think I was right about Gordo  
all along"  
"And what do I do??"  
"You work on keeping Gordo away from Miranda"  
"I could do that and maybe I could get him to see you and Miranda together"  
"Great idea, this time they won't be getting back together"  
  
"Miranda's house*  
Miranda was crying over Gordo:  
"How could you?? And even after what you did to me I still love you" She said in  
between sobs.  
(Suddenly the doorbell rang)  
When Miranda opened it she found Jake standing there.  
"Hey, how are you??"  
"Okay, you know you were right about Gordo he always liked Lizzie"  
"I kow but trust me I wish I could have been wrong to save you all this suffering"  
"Thanks, are you gonna come in"  
"Yeah sure, you now you have to get over him"  
"I know but it's so hard"  
"Yeah I could relate but with time you'll forget about him"  
"I wish that could happen but I know it won't"  
"Sure it will" Jake whispered as he pulled Miranda into a hug.  
(All of a sudden the door opened without Miranda and Jake noticing it was Gordo)  
"You wanted him all along, well don't worry I won't get in the way even if i kills me  
I will forget you" Gordo thought as he stormed off.  
  
  
(Well what do you think of the story so far?? I've worked really hard on it and I'll try  
not to make it so long!!) 


	6. Can We Actually Work It Out?

Chapter 6  
  
*The Next Day At School*  
  
Gordo was gettign desperate as he searched for Miranda he had been pretty mad  
last night after he had seen her with Jake at her house and eventhough he tried  
not to forgive her his heart won at the end.  
"Finally" he thought as he spotted Miranda  
he walked toward her and before she could see him he grabbed her arm and turned  
her around.  
When she saw who it was, the smile dissapeared from her face.  
"What do you want? Let me go"  
"No, not until you listen to me"  
"Why so you could lie to me some more?"  
"You know that I wouldn't lie to you and that I would never cheat on you so why   
are you acting this way?"  
"because I saw it with my own eyes you were kissing her.."  
"NO she was kissing me and I didn't want her too please Miranda you know  
what I'm saying is true and what about you huh?  
"What about me?"  
"You didn't seem to be thinking about me when you were hugging that ass of Jake   
right?"  
"I was crying for you! Because your the one that makes me feel hurt and I didn't  
know what I was doing"  
"Then give me another chance I forgave you"  
"I can't" Miranda replied trying to pull away.  
"I did it" Gordo said pulling her even closer.  
"You know you love me and I love you" he whispered as he pulled her even  
closer.  
"let me go"  
"Not until you tell me the truth"  
"Yeah I LOVE YOU AND I CAN"Y DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT" she screamed almost bursting   
into tears.  
"You can do such much about it" he replied as he leaned in and kissed her.  
  
"NO, it can't be can't go back to him your mine Miranda mine" Jake thought  
as he watched them from a safe distance. "Your mine Miranda and if your not then  
your not going to be anyone else's"  
  
*Later in the afternoon*  
"Lizzie we need to talk"  
"About what?"  
"Miranda and Gordo are back together"  
"Yeah right yesterday they broke up"  
"well today they got back together I saw them kissing we have to do something   
about it"  
"Actually I was thinking about it and I think we should just leave them alone"  
"NOO I want Miranda and your going to help me get her"  
"Yeah right, don't count on me I'm not going along with another plan of yours, so if   
you want her get her yourself"  
"Fine I will if Miranda isn't mine then no one else will have her either" Jake screamed  
as he stormed off.  
  
"That kid has gone completely crazy I have to do something about before  
he completely looses it"  
  
*Afterschool*  
"MIRANDA, GORDO WAIT!*  
"what do you want?" Miranda and Gordo asked in unison  
"I need to tell you something important about Jake"  
"What is it?" Gordo asked.  
"his gone completely crazy"  
"What do you mean?"  
"He has it bad for Miranda and it was him who made all those plans to seperate  
you guys and will I sort of helped him but I feel bad about it and he saw you  
guys kissing and he said something about that if Miranda is not his she  
won't be anyone elses"  
"What!! we have to do something Miranda could be in danger"  
"Gordo, so could you" Miranda reminded him.  
  
(Well guys what do you think of the story?? I only have one more chapter and  
then...I'M DONE!! I'm so but so sorry I took so long in updating but school  
is such a pain that I didn't have time! Well I hope you guys review my story  
I'm going to try to finish the last chapter as soon as I can!!) 


	7. PLEASE READ!

Hey!!! Well I want to thank everyone that has reviewed or at least read my story. Many of u think I need help on my punctuation, but I'm trying to get the chapters done as fast as I can so I try not to waste time on that. Well, I only need one more chapter to finish the story (I hope) but I don't really have any ideas at the moment, with school and friends keeping me busy. But I'll try to get the chapter done as fast as I can and I'll post it up as soon as its finish. Once again thanks to all of u that have read the story and I hope u all have enjoyed it. I promise that even if I decide to stop writing fan fiction I will finish the story so that nobody is left hanging!!! 


	8. It's Time To Pay

(HEY!!! Well I just put up the authors note and I decided that the sooner I get   
all the chapters up the sooner I can stop worrying about updating and stuff. I don't know   
if this is going to be the last chapter though so please have patience with me!!!!!)  
  
*In Jake's Room*  
  
Jake was pacing up and down "he can't have her she's mine". Suddenly something accured to him   
he stopped walking "It can work". He hadn't even thought it through carefullly before he ran to his   
parents room.  
"Where is it???" He screamed as he went through the drawers. Then even before he opened the last drawer  
left he knew it was there "You're gonna come out to be very handy"  
  
*At Lizzies house*  
  
"What are we going to do??" Gordo asked impatiently. They had been there for over an hour   
and he was about to lose all his patience.  
"Gordo calmed down, we have to think this through, you don't understand this is serious you and Miranda are  
in serious danger. You should have seen Jakehe was so mad I know he's going to do something drastic  
and soon."  
"Lizzie, what is it that he wants?"  
"he wants you Miranda, and he's not going to stop until he gets you"  
"I think we should call somebody"  
"NO, I mean no we can't do that, I think that what we should do is stay together, someone has to be with Miranda always  
he's after her so she's the one in the most danger."  
"Ok, I think that will work I really don't think he will come after me"  
"But Gordo what if he does?? You should stay here too"  
"I can't I'll go home and call you as soon as I get there all you have to worry about is you"  
Gordo came closer to her and whispered "I don't want anything to happen to you" as he pulled her into a hug   
"I'll be fine don't worry about it". He kissed her good-bye and left.  
"Lizzie?"  
"Yeah"  
"I really hope that nothing happens to him"  
"me too"  
  
*Outside*  
Gordo was at the entrance of his house.  
"There you are Gordo thought you could get away? Well u can't, ur the one that took her away and ur gonna pay" Jake  
stepped out of the bushes and blocked Gordo's path.  
"Hey, Gordon"  
"What do you want??" Gordo ask hiding his fear.  
"Miranda, and u are ruining everything for me"  
He raised the gun "I'm sorry we can't be friends and by the way don't worry I'll take  
good care of Miranda"  
Gordo tried to grab Jake's arm but failed and the last thing he saw as he fell was Jakes standing over him with an evil grin on  
his face.  
  
*Lizzie's house*  
"RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG"  
"Hello?"  
"Lizzie?"  
"yeahr"  
"this is Gordo's mom"  
"what happened?"  
"Gordo has been shot"  
"WHAT!!"  
"Please tell Miranda we are at Mercy hospital right now"  
"Ok I will bye"  
As Lizzie hung up Miranda came into the kitchen seeing Lizzies face she knew something was wrong  
"What happened?"  
"Gordo was shot"  
Miranda just stood there silently crying shocked.  
"Come on Miranda we have to get to the hospital"  
  
(What do u think??? I know this is shorter than most of my chapters but I really don't have the time to finish it right now.  
I'll try to get the story finished in the next chapter. PROMISE) 


End file.
